Truth or Dare
by OasisJMoonstone
Summary: Kairi, Sora, and Riku can't sleep. So what do they do? A good old fashioned game of Truth or Dare. A suprising secret comes out...


**Disclaimer: I own only the plot…**

* * *

Kairi tossed and turned. It was the middle of the night but every time she closed her eyes they would snap back open. Eventually she gave up. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head. The soothing sounds of the ocean lapping against the shore usually put her right to sleep. However, tonight, there was no such luck.

"You can't sleep either huh?"

Kairi jumped and looked out he window.

"Riku!"

He was perched in the tree outside her window, his silver hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"Well? Are you going to invite me in?"

Kairi didn't move.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking about it. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Wanted someone to bother." he grinned at her. She groaned.

"So why am I the victim instead of Sora?"

"He wasn't in his room."

Kairi rolled her eyes and patted the bed. Riku slid himself next to her. He laid back with his fingers interlocked behind his head. She lay down too and they both stared at the ceiling.

"So what's keeping you up?"

"My bed's too big."

Riku shot her a sideways glance. "What?"

Kairi sighed. "It's new and a lot bigger than my old one. I'm not used to it."

He rolled his eyes.

"And what is going on here?"

Both of them turned toward the window.

"Sora!"

Sora was perched on the tree with his arms crossed and resting on the window sill.

"You two are…?"

"Unable to sleep." they answered in unison.

"That makes three." he said and hauled himself through the window. He climbed over his two friends and lay on the empty bed next to Kairi. The three of them watched the ceiling. "Why…"

"Too much sugar."

"Bed's too big."

Sora snorted. "Doesn't seem so big right now."

"True." Kairi rolled onto her stomach and was instantly asleep. The boys both stared at her for a minute and went back to the ceiling.

"So…why'd you come here? My house is closer." Sora asked quietly to not wake Kairi.

"You weren't in your room."

"Oh. I was in the kitchen."

Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought a sandwich would help."

Riku laughed and shook his head in amusement. They fell silent.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yea?"

"Truth or dare?"

Sora grinned. "Dare."

Riku propped himself up on an elbow and faced Sora. He glanced down at Kairi.

"I dare you to draw on her face."

Sora rolled over and grabbed a marker off Kairi's desk and uncapped it. He leaned over her and lowered the tip…

"Do it and die."

"You're awake?"

"Yes I'm awake. Drop the marker."

Sora did as she said. Riku laughed and Kairi sat up between them.

"Truth or dare huh?"

"Yep and Sora just took his chicken."

Sora glared at Riku. He snatched the marker and in one swipe Kairi had a lightning bolt across her cheek. She stayed stock still for a minute and lunged at Sora. The marker flew across the room and Kairi was on top of him, hand at his throat.

"Kairi, truth or dare?" Riku asked.

"Truth." she replied without looking at him.

"Whose a better kisser, me or Sora?"

"How would she know? She hasn't kissed either of--" Sora was cut off by Kairi pressing her lips to his. Her tongue slipped in between his lips and he froze. After a few seconds he responded, pulled her closer and closing his eyes. She pulled away abruptly and looked at him.

"Hmm…not bad."

She moved on her hands and knees to Riku and straddled him. She placed a hand on either side of his head and locked lips. He instantly reacted, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her tight. When she finished, she moved back and crossed her legs on the bed.

"Hmm, Riku."

"YES!"

"Sora's the better kisser."

Sora punched a fist in the air. "Finally! I'm better than Riku at something!"

Riku huffed and Kairi grinned.

"K. Riku, Truth or dare?"

"What do you think? Dare."

Kairi tapped her chin, thinking. Finally a big grin spread across her face.

"Ok Riku, I dare you to sing and dance to 'Wannabe'."

"No way!"

A sly grin crept across Kairi's face. "I guess that's your chicken?"

Riku huffed and grabbed a hairbrush off Kairi's dresser and opened his mouth. He paused.

"What are the words again?"

"Don't pretend you don't know the words. We all know you do." Sora laughed. Riku flushed red and began singing.

"I tell you what I want what I really really want…" he began wiggling his hips and halfway through the song, got really into it hitting all the notes and getting down on his knees for the finish.

Kairi and Sora were rolling on the bed with laughter and Riku's face was beet red.

"Okay okay!" Riku yelled over his giggling best friends. "Sora! Truth or dare?"

Sora tried choking back his laughter unsuccessfully.

"Truth."

"How do you feel about Kairi?"

All laughter stopped and now Sora turned red.

"Riku…"

"Answer or take your chicken."

Sora lowered his eyes. Kairi leaned forward resting her chin on her fist and batted her eyelashes.

"C'mon Sora. How do you feel about me?"

"I-I-Ilikeyou." he mumbled.

Riku cupped a hand around his ear.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

Sora gulped. "I-I like you Kairi. As in I want you to be my girlfriend."

Riku grinned and Kairi's mouth dropped open.

"So yeah um Kairi, truth or dare?" Sora asked quickly.

"Um…dare."

Sora gulped. "I dare you to be my girlfriend."

"Saw that one coming." Riku snorted. Now it was Kairi's turn to go red.

"Um that will be my chicken. Riku, truth or dare?"

"Wait what?" Riku asked in shock. "You two are perfect together!"

"But I like you."

Silence.

"I think I'm finally tired. Good night guys." Sora said, climbing out the window.

"Sora--"

But he'd already started down the tree and in a few minutes he was out of sight. Riku and Kairi watched him go and turned to each other.

"You really like me?"

Kairi nodded.

"What about Sora? He's nuts over you."

"He's like a brother to me."

"And I'm not?"

"Truth or dare?"

Riku studied her for a minute. "Kairi--"

"Truth or dare?" she repeated.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Instinctively as his 'never-back-down' genes kicked in, he leaned forward to kiss her but stopped. Sora would be wrecked.

"Chicken?"

"Thinking of a friend."

Kairi flushed slightly and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. A few silent moments passed between them. He lay down next to her.

"I'm flattered Kai. I really am. Its just…"

"You don't want to hurt your best friend."

"Yeah."

"I get it." She closed her eyes. "But I still wish you wouldn't take the chicken--"

Riku cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. As soon as they touched all his worries about Sora left him. Kairi was surprised at first but gladly relaxed into him.

"I guess Sora doesn't have to know." he whispered in her ear.

"I won't say a word."

"Just one question."

"Yeah?"

Riku gazed seriously at her.

"Is Sora really a better kisser than me?"

She grinned slyly at him. "Want to change my mind?"

He grinned and rolled himself on top of her. She grinned back and eventually--finally--they both fell asleep.


End file.
